Santuario
by Eva Vidal
Summary: Precuela del fic "Negra Muerte" de Yuen Li: Quien dijo que ser el jefe de un clan yakuza era facil y mas cuando la muerte esta mas cerca que de costumbre, atormentandote. Byakuya/Hisana y otros.


Fanfic basado en el universo alternativo creado por _**Yuen Li**_ llamado **_"Negra Muerte"_** y a su vez en Bleach de Tite Kubo.... uff que enredado es todo esto ja XD.

Podria decirse que esto es una precuela o sping off autorizado por la antes mencionada. Pasen y lean tambien su fic, que esta buenissimo, de verdad y no es propaganda XXXDDD.

**Fanfic escrito sin fines de lucro. ¿Esta claro que Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo?**

* * *

Faltaba poco para las cinco de la tarde.

Había decidido terminar con sus asuntos en la oficina antes de lo habitual para así darse el tiempo de ir a buscar a Rukia a la escuela. Era algo que casi no hacia, pero dado los últimos acontecimientos decidió que aquel ítem en su agenda seria sagrado.

Miro a través del vidrio polarizado. El atardecer que se avecinaba era hermoso. Bajo el vidrio para sentir la brisa en su rostro.

**-Hisana-sama, suba el vidrio por favor.**

**-No te preocupes Iba-san, estamos pasando por un parque lleno de gente, no se atreverán…**

**-Lo siento Hisana-sama, pero son ordenes de …**

**-De Byakuya, ya lo se…**

Subió el vidrio de mala gana.

Era un hermoso parque dedicado a los héroes de la segunda guerra mundial, con una pileta, bancas, niños corriendo, parejas de ancianos tomados del brazo paseando.

**-Detente ahí Iba-san, quiero bajar.**

**-Pero Hisana-sama…**

**-Voy a bajar – ordeno serena y fría.**

El muchacho de 19 años recién cumplidos obedeció.

Miro su refinado reloj Cartier, eran las cinco con diez minutos, aun le quedaba tiempo. Se sentó en una banca. Su joven chofer y guardaespaldas la seguía de cerca mirando cada una de sus acciones.

Aunque Iba, había nacido y se había criado bajo el alero de los Kuchiki, el mismo se había dado cuenta de la diferencia entre servir a su amo Byakuya y servir a su esposa, siendo esta una de ellas: la capacidad de ella para sumergirlo en un ambiente de desenvoltura y amistad.

**-Y dime Iba-san – antes lo llamaba Iba-kun, antes de que cumpliera los 18 – ¿como va todo con tu novia?**

**-¿Con mi novia? – la pregunta lo pillo desprevenido, aunque se lo esperaba – ah… bien, todo bien.**

**-Cuanto me alegro – le dijo sonriente – vamos, no te sonrojes, es mi deber saber si las personas que me rodean son felices, es una chica muy linda.**

**-Gracias, Hisana-sama.**

**-De nada – le hizo una señal para que se sentara a su lado – por cierto, te quedan muy bien esas gafas que te regale.**

**-Tienen un lugar especial en mi colección, Hisana-sama.**

**-Ojala yo también este siempre en tu corazón Iba-san como tu lo estas en el mío.**

El muchacho se volvió a sonrojar y asintió con solemnidad, como un soldado jurando lealtad a su bandera.

Eran estos momentos en que deseaba ser una mujer mas en el mundo, una japonesa como cualquier otra, con obligaciones normales, con todo una vida por delante…

Una bandada de palomas alzo vuelo cerca de ellos a la par de un pequeño niño que las arreaba, seguido de sus padres.

La visión le encogió el corazón y sintió que sus ojos ardían.

**-Hisana-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?**

**-Si, estoy bien – seco sus lagrimas – solo… solo estoy un poco mas sentimental que de costumbre.**

**-Si puedo ayudarla en…**

**-No te preocupes Iba-kun – le dijo tiernamente y tomando una de sus manos le dio un casto beso, como de bendición – todo esta bien – se paro con vigor de la banca, aliso su falda, miro su Cartier – como ha pasado el tiempo, ¡debemos irnos!, Rukia esta por salir.**

Ambos emprendieron el regreso al auto y se dirigieron a buscar a la pequeña.

Rukia.

El próximo año cumpliría 9 años y una de las cosas que le preocupaba, aparte del problema de su estatura comparado con otras niñas de su edad, era su bienestar.

Aunque quería seguir llorando y tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo, era el momento de mirar las cosas en frio y pensar. Una de las cosas de las que se enorgullecía era la de ser practica y buscarle solución a todas las cosas.

_"Si solo hubieras nacido varón"_ le había dicho una vez su padre hace tiempo atrás, cuando comenzó a ayudarlo en la empresa, tras egresar de la Universidad de Tokio, con honores, de Ingeniería Comercial. Su padre alababa su determinación de encontrar la panacea casi para cualquier cosa.

Y su legado, antes de morir, antes de desaparecer de la mente y recuerdos de todos, no seria una excepción.

_El tiempo se había detenido, su corazón parecía perforarle el pecho y el aliento cortársele._

_Las palabras "cáncer" salidas de la boca del doctor parecían tener eco. Pensó que aquello era una broma y rio levemente para después quedar en shock. La voz de Byakuya, más alterada de lo normal, recriminando y pidiéndole explicaciones al especialista le parecía lejana. Ella en ese momento era una estatua, blanca, pálida y de sal, que no quería mirar atrás._

_Sin saber como las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar como manantiales incontrolables._

_La información parecía llegar a medias a su cerebro. Palabras, piezas de un rompecabezas que ella trataba de montar: hereditario, múltiples abortos, ultimo embarazo, seis o mas meses de vida…_

_Su nombre en los labios de Byakuya. Sintió su mano grande y calida en su brazo, instándola a pararse. Se puso de pie, como una autómata y camino lentamente hacia la puerta. Se detuvo en la mitad, las piernas se le doblaron, su vista se desenfoco. Callo desmallada._

_Tras haber despertado, recibir todas las indicaciones y haber salido de la clínica se seguía sintiendo como en un sueño. Se sentía como si se observase a ella misma desde otro ángulo, desdoblada, sentada aun lado de Byakuya que le tomaba la mano con una fuerza inusitada._

**-"_Iremos a Alemania, a Cuba o a Israel, donde sea, no pienso dejar que mueras" lo escucho decir. Ella, simplemente se había quedado sin habla._**

_Durante una semana no se apareció por su oficina, Byakuya la excusaba de las posibles visitas que recibiesen en la mansión._

Al casarse, como era obvio, tenia que ir donde su marido fuese. Y a pedido de ella misma, Byakuya había reformado su mansión de estilo occidental y la había adecuado a los gustos más tradicionales de su esposa, solo en las habitaciones que a ella mas le gustaban.

En los primeros meses de casada había extrañado su antigua casa, señorialmente japonesa, con sus jardines zen, sus estanques con peces de colores, flores de loto y nenúfares, sus árboles de Sakura.

Su padre había fallecido cuando ella llevaba tres años de casada, heredándole todo. Dándole instrucciones sobre todo. Rukia tenía 5 años en aquel entonces y seguía siendo su consentida y desde aquel entonces se la había llevado a vivir con ellos, aunque sabía de antemano, que Rukia y Byakuya no se soportaban.

La casa de su infancia quedo habitada por hombres y servidumbre de su confianza, de su clan, que le tenían la casa preparada para cualquier eventualidad: que la casa de los Kuchiki explotara en un atentado y se quedaran sin techo, que le llegaran visitas importantes y las alojaran ahí, reuniones, festejos y también, para recuperarse de sus múltiples enfermedades, como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Miraba hipnotizada su jardín, cuando la carrera de unos pequeños pasos la distrajo.

**-¡Sana Nee-chan! - era Rukia, traía el uniforme de su escuela y su mochila a cuestas – ¿que te paso, estas enferma, porque volvimos a nuestra antigua casa?**

**-Estoy un poco enferma pero ya se me pasara y quise venir aquí para recordar…**

**-¿Recordar que?**

**-Recordar, solo recordar – vio su carita expectante e inocente – y a ti, ¿como te fue en el colegio?**

**-¡Muy bien!, mira… - saco algo de su mochila, una hoja de papel con un gran 10 en la esquina derecha – mira, me saque un 10 en matemáticas.**

**-Que bien, ¿ya se lo mostraste a Byakuya?**

**-No, ¿para que?**

**-¿Como que para que?**

**-No se lo mostrare y punto y si insistes dejare de ser tu hermana – le amenazo con un dejo de superioridad que no hizo mas que hacerla reír. Definitivamente, ambas se parecían físicamente a su madre, pero Rukia, solo ella, había heredado el carácter de su padre.**

**-Como es eso, haber… - la pesco y la abrazo fuertemente contra si, haciéndole cosquillas y jugando "al monstruo". La risa de Rukia estallaba en sus oídos pidiendo piedad, hasta que un par de minutos después dejo descansar su menuda cabeza sobre su regazo, con esos extraños ojos violeta mirándola – nunca olvides esto… - acaricio su frente, apartando ese rebelde mechón que la cruzaba – todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti y porque te quiero.**

**-Yo también te quiero Sana nee-chan y perdón por decir que no te quiero.**

**-Claro que te perdono tontita y ahora...- se levanto del futon y se cubrió con la bata – iremos a la cocina y le diremos al servicio que nos comeremos una gran copa de helado ¿si?**

**-¡¡Si!! Y que sea de fresa.**

**-De fresa, ¿solo de eso?**

**-No, también puedes elegir un sabor – apunto, como concediendo un favor.**

**-Gracias…**

Un par de días después de recuperarse de la emoción de escuchar su diagnostico se junto con su amigas en la "muñeca de porcelana". Oka -san, Yoruichi y Kuukaku la esperaban sonrientes, hablando de hombres y cosas divertidas. Su rostro distaba mucho de la euforia y sus amigas lo notaron. Tras una larga explicación, en la que nadie hablo, en la que se escucho uno que otro sollozo y Yoruichi tomaba directo de la botella de sake para pasar la impresión, las preguntas de rigor saltaron a la palestra sin hacerse esperar…

_¿Que pasara con tu clan?_

_¿Que pasara con tus negocios?_

Y lo más importante… _¿que pasara con Rukia?_

**-Todo cuanto me pertenece, por derecho, será para Rukia – dijo sin dudar.**

**-Eso esta bien – dictamino Kuukaku, dándole una bocanada de humo a su pipa – pero… se te olvida que estas casada y no con cualquier hombre.**

**-Ni yo soy cualquier mujer, Kuukaku.**

**-¡Esa es la Hisana que conozco! – celebro Yoruichi, mientras se acercaba y le daba un caluroso abrazo para después disponerse a llenar las copas de todas con mas sake – por que puedes amar todo lo que quieras a Byakuya, pero cuando te casaste con él te advertí que tipo de hombre era y de que tipo de familia descendía.**

**-Yoruichi tiene razón Sana-chan – señalo Oka-san, apuntando a la morena – Bya-kun es Bya-kun, no desperdiciara esta oportunidad… perdón por ser tan cruel, pero es así.**

**-¿Y que has pensado hacer?, porque supongo que no solo te has dedicado a llorar por tu suerte – dijo Yoruichi, en tono serio, como si adivinara lo que se venia.**

**-Les parece descabellada la idea de… comprometer a Rukia....**

* * *

Llego a su casa a las dos de la mañana. Nunca llegaba de sus reuniones con sus amigas a esas horas y hoy se sentía inusitadamente feliz.

Entro en su habitación y se desvistió con pereza. Tal vez la sobredosis de sake mas los medicamentos para el cáncer fuese una mala combinación. No debió haber bebido tanto.

**-Llegas tarde, ¿donde estabas?**

**-En la "muñeca de porcelana" – lo oyó murmurar. Había abierto la puerta que conectaban las dos piezas – con mis amigas.**

**-No deberías exponerte así, sabes que tu salud no esta bien.**

**-Lo se, Byakuya, es solo que… quiero disfrutar lo máximo posible antes de…**

**-¡Ya te dije que no te dejare morir! – le dijo, de forma marcada y firma, casi como una promesa dicha en voz alta – no lo vuelvas a repetir.**

**-Es la verdad.**

**-No, no me rendiré hasta verte curada.**

**-¿Me amas? – la pregunta lo pillo de sorpresa. Lo vio sonrojarse levemente y fruncir el ceño**

**-Que pregunta es esa, tú sabes la respuesta.**

**-Pero quiero oírla de tus labios**

**-Te amo Hisana, te amo.**

La abrazo y la sintió tan pequeña y frágil.

El sabia que no era así. Que a pesar de ser dulce, solicita, amable y cariñosa; en sus ojos se escondía una fuerza y un tesón que opacaban a cualquiera, incluso a el.

La beso nuevamente para despedirse pero ella lo retuvo. Le pidió que se quedara esa noche a su lado y así lo hizo.

Se acostaron en la amplia cama, abrazándose.

**-¿Cuando me muera te volverás a casar?**

**-No sigas**

**-¡Dímelo!**

**-No, no me casare con nadie mas**

**-Lo harás – dictamino**

**-¡Basta!**

**-Lamento todo esto…**

**-Te dije que basta, solo te haces mas daño y de paso me hieres a mi**

**-Lo siento, no quería hacerte sufrir.**

Quiso distraerla.

**-Venias feliz… ¿te divertiste con "tus amigas", chismosearon lo suficiente?**

**-Si – rio con ganas, el sake salía a relucir – bastante de hecho.**

**-Estornude un par de veces.**

**-Hablamos de ti también.**

Volvió a reír.

La veía eufórica. Sabía que había bebido. La leve embriaguez le daba un toque de languidez y sensualidad a su calma belleza. Solo en esos momentos a él le gustaba la bebida.

La volvió a besar.

**-Ámame – le pidió, entre besos, cuando él comenzó a descender por su cuello. Él se irguió para levantarse y llevarla a su cama – no, aquí, en "_mi_ cama".**

Se volvieron a besar con ímpetu mientras ella se incorporaba, tumbándolo y colocándose a horcajadas sobre él.

* * *

Como cada día, desde las seis de la mañana, la mansión Kuchiki comenzaba a funcionar. Las cocineras a preparar el desayuno, las mucamas a planchar las tenidas de sus señores, la niñera de Rukia a despertarla. Dura labor, siempre despertaba de mal humor y lo único que la dejaba predispuesta para empezar el día era ver el show matutino de Chappy.

Pero esa madrugada, antes de despertar, Rukia había tenido una pesadilla: se veía corriendo por un parque y a lo lejos, a la distancia y de espaldas, se encontraba Hisana. Corría hacia su hermana pero parecía no avanzar, al contrario, se alejaba.

Despertó en mitad de la noche llorando, como en su sueño. Salió de su cama dando pasos torpes y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana.

No toco. Solo entro sin hacer ruido. Quería acostarse y dormir abrazada a ella, como lo hacia cuando le temía a los truenos y en este caso, a alguna pesadilla.

Pero solo avanzo un par de pasos. Unos sollozos y gemidos la detuvieron.

¿Su hermana tenia pesadillas al igual que ella? Decidió avanzar lentamente y así despertarla.

Volvió a detenerse, le fue imposible avanzar. Su mirada quedo unida a la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos: Sobre la cama y en penumbras, desnudos, dos figuras se mecían vigorosamente.

Lo que veía le pareció… extraño.

Algo le decía que no debería estar ahí, pero no podía dejar de mirar. Su curiosidad podía más.

En el rostro de su hermana se dibujo una mueca cuando vio que Byakuya comenzó a embestirla mas fuerte, era una mueca de dolor y algo más, que no supo reconocer. ¿Acaso le gustaba?, ¿porque la estaba dañando, maltratando?, ¿a quien le gustaría que la maltrataran?

Volvió a ponerse en alerta cuando escucho a su hermana decir el nombre de su esposo. Este al parecer le susurraba cosas al oído a la par que la besaba y le… ¿mordía el cuello?

La vio cruzar las piernas por sobre la cintura de el y abrazarlo. Se abrazaba a Byakuya como si este se fuese a ir para siempre.

Este comenzó a moverse a un más rápido y con ello a embestirla más violentamente. Los gemidos de Hisana parecieron amplificarse, convirtiéndose en sonoros sollozos.

Lloraba.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, Byakuya gemía roncamente sin dejar de moverse mientras su hermana parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Byakuya la abrazaba muy fuerte. La mataría. Su hermana se ahogaba.

Comenzó a odiarlo.

Su vista comenzó a buscar algo con que detenerlo. Un florero quizás. Estaba por realizar su cometido cuando un intenso gemido salido de la boca de Hisana la hizo mirar nuevamente hacia la cama: se había soltado de Byakuya, enervada, arqueaba la espalda, con los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta en forma de o; segundos después él se detenía de golpe y gruñía, para después caer sobre ella.

Salio de su estupor al escuchar a la pareja hablar. Corrió a esconderse tras un mueble.

**-¿Estas bien? – era Byakuya**

**-Si**

**-No pude contenerme**

**-No quería que lo hicieras – la escucho reír, a Hisana. ¿Aun reía a pesar de que Byakuya casi la había matado? – me gusta verte perder el control, a las mujeres nos gusta.**

**-Tú sabes que no me refería a eso.**

**-Calla, no te separes de mí aun, por favor.**

**-Quería dejarte descansar, dormir, lo necesitas.**

**-Porque no dejas esa costumbre señorial de acudir a la habitación de tu esposa, hacerle el amor y después irte**

**-¿Porque te quejas ahora?, hemos funcionado bien así.**

**-Tú sabes porque – se hizo una pausa. Rukia quería seguir escuchando – no quiero perder el tiempo.**

**-No te obsesiones**

**-No lo puedo evitar… tal vez tome el consejo de Yoruichi, solo viva el presente, sin importar cuan oscuro se venga el futuro…**

**-Primera frase coherente que sale de ella.**

**-¡Por favor Byakuya! – Hisana río fuertemente, lo escucho reír a él también – nunca te ha caído bien ¿no?**

**-No, no la soporto ni la tolero, no entiendo como puedes ser amigas de esas… - busco las palabras.**

**-¿Putas? – Hisana le ayudo y volvió a reír aun más fuerte que antes – te escucho hablar y pareces un terrorista islámico, defensor de la moral y la fe.**

**-Ríete si quieres, ya sabes lo que pienso.**

**-Yo no me quejo de tus amigos snobs, ¿porque tú te quejas de mis amigas? – pregunto.**

**-Solo te doy mi opinión**

**-Que en este caso es lo mismo.**

**-Me mareas, duérmete de una vez – risas por parte de ambos – deben ser las cuatro de la madrugada.**

**-Yo no te pedí que me esperaras despierto.**

**-Ni tú puedes prohibirme que te espere.**

Silencio. Escucho besos y más silencio intercalado. Gemidos y más gemidos. Al parecer todo volvería a pasar de nuevo.

Se paro lentamente de su escondite, aparentemente abatida. Abrió la puerta con un cuidado excepcional, sin hacerla sonar y se fue a su habitación.

Lo que vio y oyó no se le borraría jamás. En su mente todo era tan enrevesado que no encontraba explicación posible para lo que acababa de ver.

Acababa de ver a su hermana siendo maltratada por Byakuya, pero aun así, a esta le había gustado.

¿No se suponía que como marido y mujer tenían que quererse y respetarse?

La duda la carcomía, a quien podría recurrir…

Tal vez a Renji. Tal vez él si sabía algo.

Si, le preguntaría a su amigo, después de todo se conocían desde siempre, eran casi como hermanos. Y siempre se contaban todo. Eran confidentes.

Se volvió a acostar en su principesca cama y a arroparse. Alcanzo su conejo de peluche y lo abrazo. Se acordó de los "abrazos de Byakuya".

Casi al instante alejo a su compañero de sueños y veladas con violencia, lo más lejos posible, para taparse casi por completo.

¿Que se sentiría ser besada y abrazada así?, pensó la inocente. Mientras se quedaba dormida no dejaba de preguntárselo.


End file.
